


Sie können uns die Weltmeister nennen

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [184]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Bayern München, Fips ?, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gomez ?, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, a lot of mentions to bvb but i won't tag them, basti can you come back from mls ?, bruh, i had to handle desesperate niko for that, send help J'ai le seum
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: "Si tu ne trouves pas de solution, tu peux toujours coucher avec lui."Jürgen priait pour que cette blague ne se réalise pas.





	Sie können uns die Weltmeister nennen

**Author's Note:**

> FC BAYERN FOREVER NUMBER ONE (faut me comprendre, les 3R partent de l'équipe je suis pas bien) et d'ailleurs Neymar, coupable ou pas ?

Sie können uns die Weltmeister nennen

 

Jürgen devait avouer que Thomas était devenu un bon ami avec le temps, déjà ils avaient tous les deux entraînés Mayence et Dortmund alors ils avaient de quoi être d’accord en termes de Bundesliga, et ensuite, ils savaient tous les deux comment vite partir en fou rire. Mais ils savaient aussi très bien comment raconter des conneries, ça pouvait être drôle, cependant ça l’était rarement, ou alors pas de son point de vue. Les résultats des affrontements pour les huitièmes de la Ligue des Champions venaient de tomber, et Thomas était avec lui au téléphone, surveillant tout aussi bien que lui les futurs matches. Munich resterait toujours dans ses traces alors.

 

« Oh Oh le Bayern retrouve toujours ses ennemis alors. » Tuchel rit de l’autre côté de la ligne

« Et les équipes françaises aiment bien affronter les équipes de Manchester. »

« Je suis sûr que tu as déjà un plan pour les huitièmes. »

« Je vais y travailler, et tu devrais aussi le faire. »

« United ne me fait pas peur Kloppo, par contre j’aurais peur d’affronter le Bayern si j’étais toi. »

« Tu es trop confiant Kind, ne sous-estime jamais United, Kahn peut t’expliquer la finale de 1999. »

« Alors, quelle est ta solution Opa ? »

« Jouer avec le cœur. »

« Opa, la vérité. »

« Je ne sais pas, je vais trouver. »

« Si tu ne trouves pas, tu pourras toujours coucher avec Niko. »

« Tu es bourré Kind ? »

« Pas encore, mais saches que si tu le fais vraiment, je veux au moins une photo. »

« Tu délires, Paris te monte à la tête Kind, travailles sur United au lieu de dire des conneries. »

« Profites de tes vacances au lieu de râler Jürgen, ou prends ta retraite. »

« Je ne coucherai pas avec lui, je ne suis pas un gars comme José. »

« Mourinho a fait ça ? »

« Demande à Pep. »

« En tout cas, je veux une photo. »

 

___________________________________

 

C’était stupide et il le savait. C‘était putain de stupide. Pourquoi méditait-il même là-dessus ? Il ne coucherait pas avec Kovac ! Ils gagneraient contre le Bayern sur les terrains, et pas en dehors. Alors pourquoi réfléchissait-il à cette pseudo option dans son bureau en plein mois de janvier ?! Jürgen méritait des vacances plus longues. Jordan rentra dans son bureau, il n’avait pas le souvenir de l’avoir convoqué (son esprit n’était occupé que par la discussion qu’il avait eu avec Thomas de toutes façons).

 

« Il y a un problème _Captain_  ? »

« Non-non, pas besoin de vous inquiéter, l’équipe va bien, je venais juste vous voir parce que vous semblez ailleurs depuis la pause de Noël, alors je me demandais si vous n’aviez pas un problème. »

« Tout va bien Jordan, je me concentre sur les prochains matches. »

« Et la Ligue des Champions ? »

« En partie. »

« Vous avez prévu quelque chose de particulier et vous ne voulez pas nous le dire ? »

« Ahah, je ne crois pas que l’idée qu’on m’a soufflé dans l’oreille soit une vraie solution miracle. » Jürgen rit devant le questionnement d’Henderson, non, il ne pouvait pas deviner

« Allez dites-le moi. »

« Si on t’avait dit d’aller coucher avec Neuer avant le match, tu l’aurais fait ? » Jürgen laissa son sourire s’étirer devant la mine déconfite de Jordan

« Euh, non je ne… Sauf en cas d’extrême recours… » 

« Comme quoi ? »

« La fin du monde ? » Jordan souleva ses épaules en grimaçant, ses questions devaient être plus ridicules qu’il ne le pensait

« Restes comme tu es _boy_ , tu as un bon raisonnement. »

« Et vous allez le faire ? » Jordan lui demanda en se levant

« Je prie pour être raisonnable. »

 

__________________________________

 

Jürgen se devait de regarder le Bayern jouer avant de les affronter pour le match aller à Anfield, et donc il observait sans vraiment le vouloir leur entraîneur. Au moins Thomas avait eu une idée plaisante sur le papier. Seigneur, il délirait… Il ne pouvait pas coucher avec un autre entraîneur avec la simple excuse qu’il voulait gagner un match ! Jouer une nouvelle fois face au Bayern en Ligue des Champions avait un léger goût amer à cause de 2013, mais il savait qu’il avait de quoi faire passer la pilule grâce ces huitièmes, il croyait en leurs chances cette année. Tuchel lui envoya un message lui rappelant sa stupide blague et sa demande de photo. Le plus jeune devenait arrogant avec le temps, il devait faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Mais pour l’instant, Jürgen se concentrait sur Munich, et malheureusement un peu de sa concentration portait sur Niko.

 

________________________________

 

Un match nul était acceptable. Il n’en dirait pas plus alors qu’il se précipitait à la poursuite de son homologue dans les couloirs d’Anfield, il avait des excuses à présenter pour son impatience de fin de match. Il rattrapa Niko qui se dirigeait vers les vestiaires en le prenant par le bras, le surprenant par la même occasion, il pouvait dire que la fatigue se lisait sur leurs deux visages rien qu’en voyant les cernes qui commençaient à apparaître sous les yeux de l’entraîneur du Bayern. La phrase de Thomas passait en boucle dans sa tête alors que Niko lui souriait en continuant de s’excuser pour l’incident.

 

« Non c’est à moi de m’excuser, j’aurais dû attendre patiemment ! »

« C’est fait de toutes façons. »

« Ouais, au fait, c’était un bon match, hâte de jouer le retour. »

« Merci, mais d’abord je préférerais dormir un peu, ça m’a épuisé. » Peut-être qu’il délirait, mais il lui semblait qu’un léger rougissement était apparu sur les joues de Niko

« Pas l’habitude ? »

« C’était mon premier match à élimination de la Ligue des Champions en tant qu’entraîneur. » Même si Niko souriait, Jürgen pouvait dire que la pression du match était encore présente sur ses épaules

« On s’y fait vite, je l’ai appris avec Dortmund. » Il n’était pas sûr que parler du Borussia soit une bonne chose avec l’entraîneur du Bayern, mais bon…

« J’espère arriver aussi loin… »

« Peut-être que ce sera cette année, même si bien évidemment je ne le souhaite pas ! »

« Peut-être ! » Jürgen aimait pouvoir rire avec Niko, c’était un bon moment d’après-match où il pouvait souffler.

 

___________________________

 

« Alors, tu as couché avec lui ? » Thomas lui demanda en l’appelant, pas de bonjour mais une interrogation mal placée

« Non, je suis quelqu’un qui respecte les règles. » Jürgen répondit en souriant

« Oh, tu as au moins dragué, je peux l’entendre dans ta voix ! » Abruti de gamin

« On a discuté, c’est tout. »

« Si ça continue c’est moi qui vais devoir aller à Munich. »

« N’essaye pas. »

« C’est de la jalousie ? » Thomas lui demanda, la malice plus que présente dans sa voix

« Pas le moins du monde, laisse-le tranquille il mérite un peu de repos maintenant. »

« Je veux une photo pour le match retour. »

« Abruti. »

 

________________________________

 

Bien évidemment il était heureux, ils venaient de gagner, ils allaient en quarts de finale, tout allait bien. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait quand il regardait le terrain et ses bords. À quel prix ? Voir la tristesse et la déception chez ses adversaires ne lui avait jamais fait plaisir, et ce soir n’échappait pas à la règle alors que Jürgen regardait Niko se délogeait difficilement d’un câlin avec son frère. Il pouvait sentir sa main tremblait alors qu’il la serrait à répétition pour calmer l’afflux de sentiment qui passaient dans son esprit. Jürgen pouvait entendre la voix de Thomas lui disant de faire quelque chose, il ne savait pour autant pas s’il devait agir, ce n’était pas une bonne idée.

 

Le retrouver ne fut pas difficile, il suffisait de suivre les articles de Bild sur le Bayern et son entraîneur. Jürgen soupira en passant son bras autour des épaules de Niko, encore une fois surpris de le voir là. Ça devenait presque une habitude. Les mots semblaient de trop alors il se permit de prendre Niko dans ses bras en lui murmurant que tout irait mieux une fois revenu en Bundesliga, il savait évidemment le classement mais il avait développé un certain espoir pour Niko avec les semaines à l’observer. Il n’avait pas prévu que Niko s’accrocherait à lui comme un enfant perdu, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il savait agir au bon moment, le ramener avec lui était une mauvaise idée, cependant il savait aussi faire la part des choses.

 

_________________________________

 

Recevoir un message de Thomas devenait habituel depuis décembre : ‘’Alors ? Où est ma photo ?’’

 

Répondre par un selfie de lui à moitié endormi qui tenait Niko totalement endormi et enfoncé dans l’oreiller n’était pas une bonne chose pour calmer Tuchel, mais au moins il avait eu sa photo.

 

‘’Oh-Oh, je n’y croyais plus !’’

‘’Maintenant laisse-moi dormir, et lui aussi.’’

‘’Natürlich Opa !’’

 

Fin


End file.
